1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of protective covers for pinch clamps, or similar, and specifically to such covers which are self retaining without the use of a separate latch.
2. Background Information
Medication and other fluids are often administered to patients intravenously via a flexible tube. Where it is desirable to regulate the flow of fluid through the tube, it is common to fit a pinch clamp to the tube. Where the administration is long term, the tube and pinch clamp may be affixed to the patient or their clothing on a semi-permanent basis, including while the patient sleeps.
Pinch clamps are simple, effective devices, but not without their problems. One is that they are hard and have relatively sharp edges. This can cause discomfort to the patient and can lead to bruising, especially where the patient lies on the clamp for extended periods, such as while sleeping. A second problem is that the clamp may snag on the patient's clothing, sheets, or other items in the surrounding environment. In addition to being an annoyance, this can pose a safety risk. Where the latch portion of the clamp snags, it may be released, inadvertently opening the pinch clamp. Less likely, but still possible, is that the clamp is accidentally compressed, inadvertently closing the clamp.
A typical approach to providing a cover for a pinch clamp would result in a bulky or heavy cover with an external latch to keep it in place. The latch would pose an additional risk of snagging while the weight and bulk would be annoying to the patient. Where the tube and clamp are attached to the patient or their clothing, weight must be kept to a minimum.
There is a need for a protective cover for a pinch clamp which pads the pinch clamp, softens the sharp edges, and presents a smooth, snag free surface. The cover should be light weight. Ideally the cover will be retained in position on the pinch clamp without the need for an external latch or other retaining mechanism. It is also preferable that it be possible to apply and remove such a cover without having to thread the cover over the tubing.